


declarations of love

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i lov kagehina so muc h, this ga ve me cavities hELP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kageyama sleeps over at Hinata's house for the night.They cuddle and talk.





	declarations of love

The bed dips as Hinata attempts to move closer to Kageyama, sheets shuffling and legs tangling together. Kageyama cards a hand through Hinata’s soft orange hair, letting a gentle sigh escape his mouth.

“Your hair is so soft today,” He breathes out, voice as low as a hushed whisper.

Hinata buries his face into Kageyama’s chest. “Are you asking what conditioner I use?”

Kageyama chuckles softly, something that makes Hinata’s heart squeeze. “No, dumbass.” His hand lifts up to cradle Hinata’s head closer, if being closer was even possible anymore. 

The insult barely has any malice to it. Over time, it’s become more of a pet name, if Kageyama or Hinata would ever admit to that. God, they were starting to sound like one of those stereotypical couples on television that Hinata used to despise.

Never in a million years would Hinata have thought Kageyama was such a softie. After his encounter during the terrible middle school match, he had sworn to beat him, declared Kageyama as his rival, even. And yet here they lie, in each other’s arms, creating a world just for themselves so they could escape the hellish one they lived in. A few months ago, if you had told Hinata he would have ended up being Kageyama’s boyfriend, he would have laughed in your face.

Hinata loves it when they’re like this. They rarely get private time together, what with volleyball practice almost everyday, plus school getting increasingly more stressful. They’re both trying their best to keep their heads above the water, to not let their grades sink any lower than they already have. 

Don’t get him wrong, Hinata loves volleyball (and well, he loves Kageyama too). He’s always had the passion for it, and he’s obviously going to give his very best in it. Both of them are unstoppable on court, a dynamic duo they believed that could never have happened between them.

But it did.

Pinpointing the exact moment he fell in love with Kageyama is like asking him to choose between meat buns or volleyball. He just couldn't do it. Sometimes Hinata feels that he fell in love as soon as he saw him, which also makes him sound somewhat like a female protagonist in a shoujo manga. Hinata giggles. Maybe he is one.

“What’re you laughing about?”

Hinata’s smile is so fond it makes Kageyama wonder how he ever got this lucky in life. “Just thinkin’ about how I fell in love with you.”

Heat flares up in Kageyama’s cheeks. He playfully shoves Hinata’s shoulder. “Don’t say shit like that.”

“But it’s truueee~”

Kageyama tries to turn away from him.

“Ka-ge-ya-ma-kun, hmmm, are you embarrassed? We’ve been dating for 5 months!”

“Don’t remind me.”

Hinata feigns hurt, his eyes as wide as a puppy dog. “Wow, do you hate me that much?”

Kageyama is unable to resist him, wrapping his arms around Hinata’s middle and pulling him closer. “You’re so cute.”

Now it’s Hinata’s turn to get flustered. Kageyama smirks, Oho, the tables have turned.

Hinata lazily smacks his arm. “Am not.”

Kageyama nuzzles his face into Hinata’s hair. “Mmm, are too.”

Suddenly, Hinata’s voice drops low to a whisper. The mood seems to have shifted, a bit more serious but tender all the same. “Kageyama, I know I really don’t say this as often as I should, but I like, really really love you,” He inhales a deep breath. “I’ve never felt this before, pretty new to this whole love thing. I never understood what was the big hoo-hah about it, how it felt like to be in a relationship with someone. But now I can safely say I do.

You..you make me feel invincible, strong, like I can do anything. We can do anything together. At first I thought you were my rival, like I just had to beat you, and technically we still are, but that's just us. You’re still my rival, but now you’re my boyfriend too. And..and it feels nice.” 

Kageyama doesn’t know what he’s done in his past lives to deserve this. To deserve this sweet boy lying in his arms, to listen to this random declaration of love that he’s been keeping in for so long. It’s not like they’ve never said stuff like this before, because they have, but every time they do this, he feels so wanted in this world.

“I love you,” Kageyama says with no hesitation, leaning in to kiss Hinata on the nose. “so damn much.”

He really does.

**Author's Note:**

> it's 2am please help me


End file.
